Sommer-Anime
center thumb|SOMMER WIR KOMMEN!!!Der Sommer steht vor der Tür und damit auch eine neue Reihe an Anime, die in Japan starten. Neben heiß erwarteten Fortsetzungen wie der dritten Staffel von Attack on Titan, Overlord und Free, gibt es aber auch viele neue Titel, die ihr euch nicht entgehen lassen solltet. Wir stellen euch daher unsere Favoriten der „Summer Season“ vor, damit ihr auch kein Highlight verpasst. Kleiner Lesetipp am Rande für Freunde von heißen Anime-Tropes: Hier haben wir für euch die lustigsten Anime-Strand-Episoden zusammengesucht. Hanebado! thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Hanebado! * Genre: Seinen, Sports * Simulcast: Crunchyroll * Ausstrahlung ab: 2. Juli * Anzahl der Folgen: 13 * Studio: LIDENFILMS In Hanebado! geht es um Ayano Hanesaki, eine Schülerin im ersten Jahr an der Kanagawa Prefectural Kitakomachi High School, die ein unbeschreibliches Talent für den Sport Badminton hat und andere ohne Übung ganz locker besiegt. Sie trifft auf Nagisa Aragaki, eine Schülerin im dritten Jahr, die Tag und Nacht trainiert, um die beste Spielerin in Japan zu werden. Ermuntert von Trainer Tachibana Kentarou, unterstützt von Clubkollegen und angespornt von verschiedenen Rivalen, legen sich die beiden ins Zeug, um ihr Talent unter Beweis zu stellen. Auch wenn das Studio mir persönlich bisher nicht bekannt war, habe ich als Sports-Fan direkt im Trailer Potenzial gesehen. Neben den beeindruckenden Animationen, haben die Charaktere einen sehr guten Eindruck gemacht. Die beiden Hauptcharaktere könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein und gerade deshalb bin ich umso mehr gespannt, wie sie zusammenfinden. (Autor: RainA) Tenrou: Sirius the Jaeger thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Tenrou: Sirius the Jaeger * Genre: Action, Historical, Horror, Supernatural, Vampire * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 12. Juli 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: P.A. Works Die Serie spielt in einer kaiserlichen Hauptstadt im Jahr 1930. Eine Gruppe von Menschen, bekannt als „Jaeger“, landet am Bahnhof von Tokyo. Sie tragen Musikinstrumente und kommen, um Vampire zu jagen. Ein Mann namens Yuliy steht mit auffallender Gelassenheit und ungewöhnlicher Aura zwischen ihnen. Bekannt als Werwolf, dessen Heimatdorf von Vampiren zerstört wurde, kämpfen er und die Jaeger gegen den geheimnisvollen heiligen Bogen, der als „The Arc of Sirius“ bekannt ist. Wie werden sie sich schlagen? Von P.A. Works sind wir normalerweise traurige Drama-Serien mit Slice-of-Life- und Romance-Elementen gewöhnt aber dieser Original Anime passt so gar nicht dazu. Ich habe allerdings sehr großes Vertrauen in das Studio und auch der Trailer sah sehr vielversprechend aus. Von den guten Animationen, wie wir sie gewohnt sind, brauche ich gar nicht erst anzufangen. Alles in allem ein gewagtes Projekt, was meiner Meinung nach auf einem guten Weg ist! (Autor: RainA) Grand Blue thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Grand Blue * Genre: Comedy, Seinen, Slice of Life * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 14. Juli 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: Zero-G Sommer, Sonne und jede Menge Spaß... Genau das erwartet uns und die Protagonisten in Grand Blue basierend auf dem Manga von Kenji Inoue und Kimitake Yoshioka. Für Kitahara Iori beginnt ein neuer Lebensabschnitt als Student an der am Meer gelegenen Stadt Izu. Er zieht bei seinem Onkel ein, der den Tauchshop „Grand Blue" betreibt. Recht schnell findet er in seinen Klassenkameraden neue Freunde, die ihn in ihren Unsinn hineinziehen – sehr zum Missfallen seiner Cousine Chisa Kotegawa. Und obwohl er nicht mal schwimmen kann, wird er Mitglied des Tauchclubs und abgelenkt vom weiten Meer, schönen Mädchen und Alkohol. Wird sich Ioris Traum von perfekten Studentenleben erfüllen? Gerade aufgrund des Settings, des Gefühlslebens der Studenten und der komödiantischen und überspitzten Gesichtsausdrücke, könnte Grand Blue einer der interessanteren Anime des Sommers werden. Noch eine Warnung: Zwar bekommt man gerade in diesem Anime garantiert viel Haut und Fanservice zu sehen, doch das tut der Freude keinen Abbruch, geht es bei „Free!" doch ähnlich zu. Denn, was gibt es besseres, um das Urlaubsfeeling noch mit einem Anime weiter anzuheizen? (Autor: Aki-chan86) Angolmois: Genkou Kassenki thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Angolmois: Genkou Kassenki * Genre: Action, Drama, Historical, Militär * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 11. Juli 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: NAZ Serien und Geschichten, die auf realen historischen Ereignissen beruhen, bieten per se guten Erzählstoff. Angolmois: Genkou Kassenki entführt uns ins mittelalterliche Japan und zu den Anfängen der Samurai. Im 13. Jahrhundert schwingen sich die Mongolen unter Dschingis Khan zu einer Weltmacht auf. Nun versucht sein Enkel Kublai Khan den Machtbereich auch auf das Inselreich auszudehnen. Jinzaburo Kuchii wird auf die Insel Tsushima geschickt, wo es zum entscheidenden Kampf und einem der wichtigsten Ereignisse der japanischen Geschichte kommt. Ohne auf jegliche Fantasyelemente zurückzugreifen, wird schlicht und einfach eine möglichst historisch korrekte Darstellung der Geschehnisse wiedergegeben. Und gerade deshalb ist Anglomois definitiv einen Blick wert. Nicht gerade viele Anime (darunter aber zum Beispiel „Golden Kamuy" aus dem Jahr 2017) verwenden dieses geschichtsnahe Konzept. Untermalt wird das noch durch den schlichten und realistischen Zeichenstil und die wunderbaren, klaren Animationen vom Studio NAZ. (Autor: Aki-chan86) FLCL Progressive thumb|right|335 px * Titel: FLCL Progressive * Genre: Action, Comedy, Parody, Mecha * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 2. Juni 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 6 * Studio: I.G Ok, vorweg: Vielleicht ist es minimal geschummelt, FLCL als Neuvorstellung zu nennen. Auf der anderen Seite ist der Begriff „Story” bei FLCL eh nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen und demnach kann das von mir heiß ersehnte FLCL Progressive auch nicht ernsthaft als Fortsetzung verstanden werden. Ich behaupte hiermit felsenfest, in meine Otaku-Glaskugel der minimal verklärten Vergangenheit schauend, dass die sechs Folgen FLCL diesen Sommer das Beste sind, was ich sehen werde. Kurz zum Inhalt: Die Handlung siedelt sich einige Jahre nach den Kämpfen von FLCL an. Schülerin Hidomi fühlt nichts in ihrem Leben und hat nichts, rein gar nichts, was eine Existenz für sie sinnvoll macht. Als dann eines Tages die neue Lehrerin Haruko (ja, die Haruko) an ihrer Schule auftaucht, greifen erneut die Medical Mechanics an und Hidomi scheint ein Geheimnis in sich zu tragen, welches zwar alle retten könnte, welches aber nur Haruko entschlüsseln kann. Ganze 18 Jahre ist es jetzt her, dass mich Fooly Cooly sprachlos vor dem TV-Gerät zurückgelassen hat. Die Animation, die aberwitzige Geschwindigkeit, die Charaktere, der komplett irsinnige Stilmix und die dennoch feinen Töne, mit denen die Charaktere dargestellt und die Story erzählt werden, waren prägend für meinen Anime-Geschmack. Schon im September diesen Jahres folgt FLCL Alternative - YES! Ich sage: Diese Serie sollte jeder Anime-Fan kennen. (Autor: Springteufel) Island thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Island * Genre: Sci-Fi, Drama * Simulcast: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Ausstrahlung ab: 1. Juli 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: Bisher nicht angekündigt * Studio: feel. Huch, eine Serie mit drei Mädchen und einem Mann in einem Strandsetting und es ist kein Harem-Anime? Allein diese Überraschung reichte mir, um in Island mal genauer reinzuschauen. Darum gehts: Urashima ist eine kleine Insel weit weg vom Festland. Die Einwohner lebten bis vor kurzem sorgenfrei und unbeschwert, doch vor fünf Jahren kam großes Unglück über die Menschen dort und immer mehr Verschwörungen zerstörten ihren Ruf. Der Kontakt zum Festland schwandt komplett und es scheint, dass nur drei Mädchen, welche jeweils einer der drei größten Familien der Insel angehören, diesen Konflikt lösen können. Doch sie könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein und beharren auf ihren Traditionen und Ansichten. Sollte gerade ein kurioser Mann, welcher zudem noch behauptet, aus der Zukunft zu kommen, die drei irgendwie zusammenführen können? Der Anime basiert auf einer Visual Novel, in welcher der Spieler drei Story-Lines spielt, jeweils mit Fokus auf eine der weiblichen Heldinnen. Das Charakter-Design ist sehr detailgetreu an der Spielevorlage und wunderschön anzuschauen. Es scheint hier und da minimal zwischem dem männlichen Helden und den Mädels zu funken, aber über ein wenig Koketterie scheint dies nicht hinauszugehen - was sehr zu begrüßen ist. Die Mischung aus ein wenig Science-Fiction-Zeitreiseelementen, spannenden Charakteren und einer leicht melancholischen Stimmung macht Lust auf mehr. (Autor: Springteufel) Welche Serie wirst du schauen? Selbstverständlich gibt es noch mehr neue vielversprechende Anime, die wir hier nicht vorstellen konnten, aber dennoch kurz erwähnen möchten. Darunter etwa neue Titel wie Satsuriku no Tenshi, CHIO'S SCHOOL ROAD oder Senjuushi . Doch Jetzt seid ihr gefragt: Auf welchen Anime freut ihr euch im kommenden Sommer? Stimmt ab oder schreibt es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:RainA Kategorie:Aki-chan86